The Morning After
by PAK
Summary: Gokudera and Haru wake up after a drunken one night stand to find that the sun's a bitch and memories are easily forgotten. GokuHaru 5986


**Title: The Morning After**

**Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Couple: GokuderaxHaru 5986**

**Prompt: I noticed an annoying trend in stories and I want to write something that's different.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**A/N I noticed that stories that deal with one night stands usually go the same. Girl wakes up, girl sees other guy (who's usually rich), girl freaks out, guy is cocky and not disgusting looking after a drunken night and happens to remember everything, girl proclaims hatred of said guy, and the two end up falling in love. I've never had one myself, but I find it very annoying that that's how they always go in stories. So I'll try to change it up a bit.**

* * *

Haru felt warm and soft. The sheets that were wrapped around her legs were smooth and the body curled around her let off heat in waves. She felt comfortable she decided. She could stay like this for awhile and she wouldn't mind.

But then the sun began to peek through the curtains and ruined that feeling. The bright rays stung her eyes and made her head ache. She held up a hand to try and shield herself, but the appendage offered little relief. She let out a groan, then tried to move so that she could turn her back to the window.

"I swear to god, if you move you're dead," the body next to her growled. She ignored the threat, grunting as she flipped her body so that she lay on her stomach. The man, Gokudera Hayato, pulled away and squinted at her.

"I was warm," he said. "And you were blocking the sun."

"Well, things don't always work out the way we want them, now do they?" she mumbled, her face planted into her pillow.

Gokudera sighed as he fell back, not feeling up to responding to her comment. He lay there for awhile, his eyes closed and breathing even, not bothering to think about what happened last night.

Wait…

What _did_ happen last night?

Gokudera shot up, his eyes wide as he took in his surroundings. He could tell that he was in the Vongola mansion, what with the rich dark woods, plush seating, and the view of the back lawn through the window. But he wasn't in his room, that was for sure. His room, a tidy place with few personal touches, looked nothing like this room. The wardrobe was thrown open with various clothes tumbling out, books and knickknacks where placed in seemingly random places, and the soft smell of lavender wafted from the sheets.

"Shit," he breathed. He fell back into the bed and rubbed at his temple in hopes of warding off a growing migraine.

"What?" Haru asked. Gokudera looked at her, his eyes lingering on the skin of her exposed back.

"You're an idiot if you don't realize what's weird about this situation."

Haru lifted her head up to look up at him, her brow furring as she stared at him.

"What are you doing in my bed?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Fuck if I know," he bit out.

"That's probably what we did," she said, laying back into her pillow. "We got drunk, started making eyes at each other, then we ended up in my room."

"Your room is closer to the bar," he commented, digging in his brain for any memory of last night.

"Now that I think about it, I do feel a bit funny," Haru mumbled.

"How so?" he asked, not really caring.

"Sore."

He sent a sideways glance at her. "Aren't that experienced, are we?"

"Please," she snorted. "I'm not a chaste teenage girl. I've had sex before, Hayato."

"With how many men?" he question, suddenly finding himself very curious.

"Hmm… Four?"

"So you've been in four relationships."

Haru snorted again. "As if. A women doesn't need to be in a relationship to have sex, you know."

"True," he agreed. They both lay there silent for a moment. Haru had curled herself up into a ball, blocking the sun with her pillow. Gokudera had thrown his arm over his eyes, silently suffering as his head pounded.

"Aren't you curious about how many people I've slept with?" he asked suddenly.

"As long as each of them were clean, not really," she mumbled. She then hazardously sat up and threw her legs over the bed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go throw up now."

* * *

_Haru really wanted to break something. The urge to be destructive was so strong that she couldn't stop herself from throwing the glass in her hand. Glass and liquor shattered and flew across the floor, covering the room in dangerous slippery shards. She grabbed another empty glass from the counter and did the same to it._

"_What the fuck do you think you're doing?" a voice shouted. She looked up and saw Gokudera standing in the doorway. He glared at her as she sat in the small bar that was set up in the Vongola mansion, which had been made to entertain some of their thirstier guests._

"_What does it look like?" she seethed, reaching for another glass. Gokudera quickly crossed the room and caught the glass right as it flew from her hand._

"_Enough," he said, placing the glass carefully back on the bar. "We're going to have to buy a new set If you keep doing at this."_

"_Not like the Vongola can't afford it," she spat. She pulled a liquor bottle from behind the counter and proceeded to drink it straight from the container._

"_Waste not, want not," he chided. He pulled a barstool up beside her._

_Haru scoffed as she set the bottle back down, wincing as the alcohol went down her throat. _

"_What in the hell happened that would make you break all the glass in the room?" he asked, subtly pulling the bottle away from her. _

"_None of your business," she seethed, glaring intently at the space in front of her._

"_You're taking out your anger on the boss' property. It's my business."  
_

"_You really want to know?" she asked, turning to look at him with venom in her eyes._

"_I'm not going to say it twice," he said, narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms._

_She huffed, grabbing the bottle that he had scooted away and took a big swig. She swallowed the drink down, wincing as it burned her throat._

"_Hibari is a fucking asshole," she choked out._

"_That's not anything new," he said lamely. _

"_Yeah, well, the bastard is charging me for training. Says, 'the weak must pay,' or some other bullshit like that," she scoffed, downing another drink. Gokudera noted that she was starting to sway slightly._

"_Can't you ask someone else?"_

"_No," she said aggressively. "I don't want to be a useless family member anymore. I want to do something other than eat cakes with Kyoko and look away from all that's happening. But if I'm going to do something, I better learn to do it right."_

"_But why does it have to be Hibari?" he asked as he poured himself his own drink._

"'_Cause he's the best."_

"_I'm better," he said as he took a sip from his drink._

"_Sure," she drawled, taking another drink._

"_Do you think I'm joking?" he asked, downing the rest of his drink._

"_No, I just don't want to learn how to fight with you."_

_He quirked an eyebrow. "Why the hell not?"_

"_Because you're a bigger asshole than Hibari is."_

_Gokudera snorted, laughing at her amusing answer._

"_Not to mention you're hotter."_

_That sentence drew him up short, and he looked at her with a surprised look on his face._

"_Don't give me that look," she said, glaring at him. "In my honest opinion, you are more attractive than Hibari."_

_He looked at her for a moment, then shook his head and poured himself another drink. He quickly threw it back, then poured himself another._

"_You act so shocked that I said that," she muttered, leaning heavily onto the counter._

"_You're not one to compliment me," he said as he reached for another bottle of alcohol. _

"_It must be the alcohol. I'm losing all sense of barriers."_

"_You must be a lightweight," he teased, grinning as he swirled his drink around its glass._

"_Excuse me!" she yelled, slamming her hand on the counter. "I can drink just as well as any of you!"_

"_Oh yeah?" he questioned, a smirk growing on his face. "You've only had a few swigs and you're already confessing your attraction to me."_

"_I didn't say if was attraction," she said, pointing a finger at him. "I just said that you are better looking than he is."_

"_Which means you find me more attractive."_

_Haru growled at him, her eyes narrowing as she shot him a deadly glare. She poured herself a drink then held it to her lips._

"_Vongola men," she grumbled, throwing back her drink. "They're all fucking assholes."_

_Gokudera reached over to take the glass away from her. "I think you should lay off of the alcohol," he said._

"_No," Haru snapped. She yanked the glass away from him, intending to pull it away from his grasp. But it slipped from her fingers and crashed onto the floor._

_She gasped and he sighed. While Haru stared at the remnants of the cup, Gokudera did what Haru had done earlier and took a swig of alcohol straight from the bottle._

"_I broke another one," she whispered, her eyes still wide._

"_You better plan on paying for those damn things, you stupid woman."_

"_I am not stupid!" Haru protested. She shoved Gokudera's shoulder, causing him to sway sideways._

"_You've broken three glasses, gotten yourself drunk on hard liquor, and you're boo-hooing about not knowing how to fucking shoot a gun. That sounds stupid to me," he said, swinging the bottle in his hands._

"_You," she hissed, "Are just as drunk as I am."_

"_I'm not a lightweight like you," he sneered. As if to prove his point, he took another drink of alcohol. _

"_Sure," she scoffed. She hopped down from the stool, wobbling slightly._

"_What do you think you're doing?" he asked._

"_I'm cleaning up my mess," she told him. She bent down to pick up a piece of sharp glass, but cut herself when Gokudera suddenly grabbed her wrist and yanked it away._

"_You cut me," she gasped, staring at him with wide eyes._

"_You cut yourself," he told her. A drop of blood began to ooze from the cut, and the two both found themselves staring at it._

"_Blood," she whispered. She tried to pull her finger away, but Gokudera help her wrist firmly in his grip. When he did next shocked them both._

_Without thinking, Gokudera put her finger in her mouth and began to suck. He felt the drop of blood dissipate on his tongue. He looked at Haru and saw that her face was flushed and her mouth hung slightly open._

_He pulled her finger out and let go of her wrist. He awkwardly looked away, reaching for the bottle of liquor so he would have something to do. He had just downed yet another glass when he felt Haru's small hand place itself on his inner thigh._

"_Gokudera," she breathed into his ear. Gokudera swallowed and turned to look at her. He saw that was staring pointedly at his lips and slowly bringing hers nearer to his own. He closed the gap between them on his own, pressing his lips lighting against hers._

_Her lips were incredibly soft and warm, and they worked against his in the most delightful way. The taste of alcohol came sweetly off of her breath, and he craved to get a better taste. He almost moaned when he felt her small tongue lightly sweep across his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and in the middle their tongues met._

_Haru pressed her frame against Gokudera, her body craving to be near his warmth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She felt his hands wrap around her waist, which allowed herself to bring herself closer to him._

_They stood their, their lips and tongues lightly stroking each other and their hands holding the two close together. Haru pulled away to breath, but pressed her forehead lightly against his._

"_Haru," he breathed, his breath tickling her face._

"_Do you want to come to my room?" she asked suddenly. Gokudera nodded, quickly picking her up in a way so that she could wrap her legs around his waist. He walked out of the bar, his feet crunching on the forgotten bits of glass._

* * *

The day was a long one for both Haru. She had taken a shower to try and dull the after effects of her hangover, and she had even drunk a rare cup of coffee, but it didn't make anything easier. Her head still hurt, her body still felt sluggish, and no amount of Tylenol would get rid of the dull ache between her thighs. It might have been awhile since she last had had sex with someone, but this was ridiculous.

She tried to not do much that day. She weeded around the garden, did some shopping with Kyoko, and half-heartedly asked Hibari to train her again. The last one proved to be a bad idea because the man nearly attacked her for not being motivated enough.

"Don't waste my time," the man said coldly as he raised his tonfas.

Haru had run away as fast as she could after that, and stayed far away from the cloud guardian for the rest of the day. With nothing to do, she simple lounged about in one of the numerous drawing rooms of the Vongola mansion.

It was here that Gokudera found her later that night after everyone had gone to bed. Gokudera quietly walked into the room, looking like he was ready to go bed. He was silent, so Haru didn't notice him until he spoke up.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked. Haru jumped, surprised to see him.

"Gosh, don't scare me like that," she breathed, a hand on her chest. She set down a book that she had been idly flipping through and pulled herself up on the coach so she could look at him better. "Can I help you with anything?" she asked as she rested her arms onto the back of the sofa.

"We should talk about last night," he said, getting straight to the point.

"What is there to talk about? We had a little too much to drink and we slept with each other. Seems pretty simple to me."

"Except it's not," he said while rolling his eyes. He walked into the room and sat down beside her. "What if we forgot to use protection? What if one of us had an STD? How is this going to affect our friendship?"

"We're friends?" Haru said, her eyes widened humorously. Gokudera gave her a dead-pan stare, showing that he wasn't amused. Haru sighed. "Okay, fine, let's have a talk."

"First off. Do you remember anything about last night?"

Haru grinned. "I don't remember much, but I do remember that you know how to use that tongue of yours."

Gokudera grew flustered at that, looking away so that he could hide the small blush on his cheeks.

"Are you embarrassed?" Haru asked, her voice teasing. She placed her hand on his knee and leaned in closer.

"I'm trying to have a serious conversation here," he bit out, still hiding his face.

"And I'm trying to make light of a serious situation," she joked, her voice light. She reached out and grabbed his chin, pulling it so that he faced her. His face was still red but Haru could see the lustful look in his eyes.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" she asked softly, unconsciously titling her head.

"Faintly," he said just as quietly.

"What do you remember?" she pushed, letting her hand move further up his thigh.

"How soft you were, " he told her. "The way you clenched your fingers in my hair when you came."

"Hmm," she hummed. "I didn't know that happened."

She placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, then trailed her lips along her jaw. Gokudera's fingers edged along the bottom of her shirt, itching to touch the skin that hid underneath.

"Would you care to remind me?"

* * *

**It's late, so I'm not going to proof read this. I just wanted it to get it up before I start my summer job on Monday. I'll be a camp counselor, so I won't have access to a computer let alone the internet.**

**Oh, by the way, I graduated high school on June 9th. How cool is that?**


End file.
